


First For Gee - Or Not

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [6]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: DD/LB book, Daddy Dom Frank, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, First Time, Frerard, Frerard smut, Innocence, Little Boy Gee, M/M, Smut, daddy dom, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, little boy - Freeform, little gee, slight loss of innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't yell at me!! I'll make the actual whole Gerard losing innocence and shit but that's later okay <3 love you !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First For Gee - Or Not

"D-Daddy?" Gee said sleepily, waking up only a few hours later. Frank was snuggled up next to him watching Law And Order on the tv they had in their room when he heard his baby wake up. "Yes baby boy? Did you sleep good?" Frank asked, moving to kiss Gerard's forhead. 

"I did. Daddy, my big boy parts are really achy and it hurts daddy!" Gee practically sobbed, tears brimming in his eyes. "Make the pain go away daddy!" Gee yelled. Frank giggled lightly at how fucking innocent his baby was before kissing his tummy. "Daddy please! Your making them hurt more!" Gerard whined. He hated this feeling. He would always feel his stomach churn in the most pleasant way before his big boy parts began to ache. 

Frank has waited for this for a while, but he still has that niggling feeling that Gerard just wasn't ready for all this. Frank could spend his time debating but Gerard had other plans - the boy was practically crying out that his daddy make the pain go away and Frank was just staring at the tent in his baby boys pajama pants. Frank just ran on instinct instead of rational thoughts and pressed his palm against Gerard's straining length, gripping him softly through the extra soft fabric of his pants and gliding his hand slowly. 

Gerard was amazed. It felt so good. He never knew how good it felt to have Frank touch him in his big boy parts, even when they were achy. Frank made them feel all better. The subtle motions Frank was doing were enough to send jolts of electricity to shoot through gee making him moan for the first time. Frank was reacting heavily to the beautiful sound of his baby boy moaning. It sounded so fucking precious, so fucking beautiful, so fucking hot. 

"Gee baby, you look so pretty." Frank moaned out, his eyes raking over the shuddering boy that was writhing under his touch. Frank was pumping Gerard as fast as he could, desperately wanting to see his baby come for the first time. 

"Daddy, I think I'm gonna ... Stop stop!" Gerard screamed rushing back against the headboard and pulling his legs up to his chest as Frank looked up him with a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong baby?" Frank asks gently stroking Gerard's cheek with his thumb. 

"I-it felt like I was going to .... to pee." Gerard whispered at the end stuffing his face in his hands as Frank giggled quietly to himself. Gerard was too fucking innocent. 

"No baby, you know when daddy had that white stuff coming out of his big boy parts?" 

"Oh yeah! Come!" Gerard squealed loudly and began blushing furiously when he began to remember what happened when daddy was touching his big boy parts in front of him. 

"Yes baby, that's what was going to happen. Come on, lay back down. I'll make all the achy stuff go away." Frank smiled. 

"But daddy, it doesn't ache anymore." Gerard sighed. Franks eyes fell to Gerard's limp cock. He must've scared his boner away. Fuck. Frank had a literal aching erection now. 

Nice one Gerard. Nice. 


End file.
